Monster Mansion
by CartoonNetwork90sFan
Summary: When Alexandra 's Cousin asked her to stay with her for a couple of days, She brings her Boyfriend and a couple of friends at the Mansion they are in a treat as they hear stories about a couple of Monsters hurting everyone. Can they solve the Mystery or be destroyed, I don't own any characters except for my Ocs
1. Chapter 1

It was a windy Summer after at Cartoon Network City and Alexandra Cabot was outside of her house with her boyfriend Henry

Alexandra: you know you could've gone Disneyland with your family than stay here with me

Henry: ah That's okay I can go Disneyland next time beside I love staying here with you the most beautiful girl in the city

Alexandra: *blushed * are you sure that your not talking about Justine?

Henry: No I'm talking about you Wo De Gongzu

Alexandra: *smiled* I have no idea what does mean but I think I like it!

Henry: *grabbed her hand* it means My Princess in Chinese

Alexandra blushed really hard as they were about kiss they were interrupted by Alexandra's cell phone ringing

Alexandra: sorry excuse me for a minute *answers the phone* this better be good Eddy or else...

Female's voice: Alexis is that you?!

Alexandra: *eyes widen* Vanessa Cabot ?!

Henry just raised his eyebrows at his girlfriend looking confused

Female's voice: yeah its me Cousin tell me how are you do how's Alexander?

Alexandra: I'm fine Alexander is traveling with Josie and The Pussycats what's up?

Vanessa: well I was wondering if you would like to come down to me and my boyfriend's mansion for a couple of days we can catch up

Alexandra: sure could I bring my boyfriend and a couple of friends of mine?

Vanessa: sure I'll will see you in a few days

Alexandra: awesome see you then *hangs up*

Henry: who was that?

Alexandra: my cousin Vanessa Cabot we used to hang out with each other when we were kids until she moved so she wants me to come down to see her do you wanna come?

Henry: *smiled* you know that answer

Alexandra give her boyfriend a kiss on the lips before going back In the house to make a few phone calls as the new adventures begins.


	2. Chapter 2

After the call from her cousin Alexandra and Henry meet up their friends at the former mean girl's house

Cindy: I didn't know that you have a cousin Alexandra?

Alexandra: yeah she's from my mom's side luckily Aunt Jane doesn't have gamma blood like my mom does

Justine: so does she live with her folks?

Alexandra: Nope she's lives in a Mansion down at Georgia with her boyfriend Cory Nestor I haven't meant the guy before but he seems pretty cool the way she talks about him.

June: I guess you and your cousin was really close huh?

Alexandra: *smiled * the very best we were almost like sisters before she moved me and her always hung out, did each other hairs you name it boy maybe we could do those things when we get there for old times sake

Mike: so is that why you called us over?

Alexandra: *nodded* Vanessa said I can bring people to come along if I want to so I thought I could bring you guys since Henry's siblings are at Disney land

Henry: and we could use the Chan Van which give us plenty of room

June: *smiled* I guess that wouldn't hurt besides we could use a vacation away from the city

Ed and Dee Dee: *cheered* yay road trip!

Mike: eh what the heck? I'm in

Justine: yes finally a vacation with all of us together!

Jayna: so what you say Justin are you in?

Justine : you cant say no to your little sister

Jayna: or your girlfriend

Justin: *eyes widen looked a little nervous* um... well... I... gah! Jo help me out here?!

Jo: hey I'm getting the same look from Babe here so Can't help you there pretty boy

Justine: oh Jo...

Jayna: oh Justin...

Jo and Justin: *begged * not the puppy look not the puppy look

It was too late both of the teenage girls give them the puppy look and they couldn't resist but give in both Justine and Jayna give each other a smirk and high five each other. Eddy and Duncan snickered while pointing at Jo, the Jockette noticed them snickered and she shake her fist at them which both of them stopped.

Double D: well looks like The Howling Wolves are getting a vacation this city should be fine without us

Alexandra: so are you guys in?

Everyone smiled and nodded

Alexandra: groovy we'll leave first thing in the morning

Her friends nodded again and went back to their home to start packing as they were getting a vacation

Henry: I've better get back home to pack my things as well I'll be back so I can spent my night with you

Alexandra: *pouts * promise that you'll hurry up I'm gonna miss you

Henry smiled and kissed his girlfriend on the lips then drove back to his house so he could start packing as well. Alexandra went back to her house and walked upstairs to her room to start packing as she did she looked at the portait of her mother which made her have a tear run down her face

Alexandra: Mom whenever you are I hope that your okay I missed you so much every day

Alexandra sighed and put the portait back as she was finishing up packing.


	3. Chapter 3

The next day came and Alexandra was putting her suitcase in the Chan Van as it was time to go to her cousin's mansion.

Henry: so is this everything? got the map?

Alexandra: yeah?

Henry: *smirked* are you sure you didn't forgetting anything?

Alexandra: *just raised her eyebrows at her boyfriend* Henry what's with you? yes I'm sure I made sure that I didn't forget anything I'm not Alexander

Henry: well then I hope you don't mind one more guest coming with us

Alexandra just looked confused for a minute but, was surpised as a familiar little Wolf pup popped out of Henry's backpack

Alexandra: *eyes Widen* Ding A Ling Wolf?!

Ding: Alexandra! *jumped into The former mean girl's arms and licked her face*

Alexandra: *giggles and hugs the little wolf* I'm glad to see you again boy but, Henry no offense or anything why did you bring Ding? His brother and Cousins might be worried sick about him.

Henry: No you see Hokey and Loopy was going to this wolf convention and Taila was staying with Minerva Mink's place but, nobody could watch Ding so I stopped by last night to see if I could watch him and they agreed. So, I had to hid him in my backpack that way Ranger Smith and his niece couldn't see him leave the park.

Alexandra looked at him and give Henry a kiss on the lips in graditude and even hugged Ding like a mother with her children

Alexandra: Henry your the best boyfriend ever! And Ding we're going to have the best time ever Vanessa will love you since she loves animals

Ding: Whose Vanessa?

Alexandra: My cousin her and her boyfriend lives in a mansion at Georgia you'll have loads of fun

Ding smiled as he got into the van with Henry and Alexandra as they drove off to pick up their friends even Sledgehammer, Ling Ling, Gleek and Podunk was going just like their owners are. After they picked up their friends Henry drove off to Georgia but, nobody was even more exciting as Alexandra. She was really excited to see her cousin after all those years, it could be a fun trip for everyone but in stories like these anything could happen so, we just have to wait and see won't we?


End file.
